


His beloved liege

by himitsuzune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, but you can imagine whoever go for it, intended for a female reader so there's female terms being used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsuzune/pseuds/himitsuzune
Summary: Another old reader-insert written for a different friend a while back. Jakob views his duties as both butler and lover as of equal import.Classic lovemaking, reader has a vagina though few/no gendered terms are used. At the time of writing setting was Fates but Heroes can work as well.





	His beloved liege

The room is lit only by candlelight as you enter, the soft scent of roses wafting through the air. Of course, Jakob is waiting for you- he told you he would be, with two warm cups of tea on the nightstand, the teapot itself covered in a cozy to keep it warm. He meets you at the door, holding it open for you- ever the gentleman- and closes it behind you. He doesn’t bother to lock it- the others know better than to bother you once you’re in your quarters. 

You reach out to him, and immediately he walks closer, gently touching your cheek, his gauntlets sharp against your skin- but you don’t shy away, it’s that little bit of danger that always excites you. 

You make the first move, leaning in to kiss him, and he’s only shy for a moment, then eagerly returns the gesture, his hand finding your waist. He pulls you close against him, his hand on your cheek moving to gently cradle your head. 

After a moment, your knees are weak, your breathing fast- how he can do that with such a simple kiss is beyond you, but you don’t care- you never have, after all.   
Jakob smiles at you, his eyes half-lidded.

“Welcome back, my lady,” he whispers, his voice low and soft. You can feel his breath on your skin and you shiver. “Please, allow me to help you in relieving the stress of the day…”

You nod, breathing a sigh of amusement. Slowly he leads you towards the bed, almost as though you’re dancing- he steps forward, then back, then turns, and you follow his movements, letting him lead. He can’t take his eyes off of you, silvery hues admiring your every feature. 

You can’t help but be surprised as he dips you, the softness of your bed hitting your back, and he follows you, keeping his balance exceptionally well before kneeling at your side, still holding you tenderly. 

He leans back in for another kiss, deeper this time, moving his lips against yours, your arms wrapping around his neck, his tongue darting out to lick your lips, then giving them a gentle nip- he knows your exact limits, and is always eager to please- quite an excellent combination. You feel the hand behind your back beginning to undo the laces on your garments, slowly sliding them off you, his gauntlets scratching your now-bare skin ever so slightly, leaving pale lines in their wake. You gasp, arching up against him, and he shifts, pulling away, wanting to admire you. His eyes are adoring as he looks you over, fingertips tracing along your skin in lines you’re not sure have any rhyme or reason to them, but the cold metal against your skin is driving you wild. 

“Do you wish for me to continue?” He asks, looking at you with a hint of concern. You nod once more, looking up at him with a hint of need in your eyes. Finally, you reach up, grabbing his cravat and pulling him in, kissing him deeply, almost hard. He gives a soft groan against your lips- though he certainly did like taking the lead, he was always glad to be reminded of how much you desired him in these moments. He hesitantly pulled away from the kiss, immediately beginning to remove his own clothes, eager to give you what you wanted. You stopped him more than once, sitting up to run your hands over his skin, which he gratefully reciprocated, well aware you were quite the fan of his gauntlets. Of course, those did have to come off eventually, but you felt him trace a tiny heart over your shoulderblade before he undid the clips, placing them on the nightstand on the opposite side of the tea. 

You’re pretty sure that, were you standing, you would have swooned when he looked you right in the eyes and removed his gloves with his teeth.

He pulled you in for another kiss, both of your hands wandering the other’s body, slipping off what few garments were left as he gently pressed you back against the bed. Finally, he pulled away, removing the black ribbon he kept his hair tied back with, letting his hair spill down over his shoulders, ticking against your neck. You moved your hand up to touch it, run your fingers through it- a rare sight, really, and you loved every moment of it. He smiled down at you once more, leaning in to kiss you again, a gesture you gladly accepted. His lips strayed over your neck and jaw and collarbone, leaving little marks on occasion- you knew he could be a bit possessive, but this was something you never minded- you’d reciprocate soon enough, that was certain. While one hand once more moved behind your head, gently tangling his fingers into your hair, the other wandered down your body, dipping down between your legs.

“Is this alright?”

You pull him down for another kiss, whispering “yes” against his lips as you both part for air. 

Slowly he moves along your slit, ensuring he’s teasing you just enough to make you want more, but not enough to frustrate you. His lips once more reach your neck, then slid one finger inside, swirling it around and pressing against your walls, sliding another in in mere moments, ensuring you’re ready. He still hesitates, and it’s enough for you to look him right in the eyes and whisper for him to go ahead. 

He removes his hand, moving it to balance himself as he shifts your hips a bit, ensuring that everything will be perfect. He places a soft kiss on your lips and whispers that he loves you before he moves to your neck, slowly entering you. You let out a soft gasp, your hands grabbing onto his back, feeling his breath hot on your neck, feeling his body shaking, scarcely able to wait for you to adjust.

“Gods, you’re perfect,” He whispers, without an ounce of hesitation. 

You nod for him to go ahead, and he moves slowly, his lips moving all over your neck and cheek, finally kissing you once more on the lips. But he keeps pulling back, teasing you. You can’t help but be embarrassed as he looks at your face, but once you see his expression- passionate and flushed and gasping for air but looking at you with what you can only describe as admiration- and you can’t help but melt under his gaze, a smile on your lips as he continues moving, leaning his forehead against yours. 

You start to move your body along with his, rocking your hips up against him, arching your back as his hand presses against it, leaning in to kiss him and leaving a few marks on his neck, too. Soon he finds he can scarcely handle the pace he’s moving at and speeds up a bit, hitting the spot that makes you see stars. You let out a loud cry and you hear him let out a tiny laugh between the gasps and moans he’s letting out. The hand that he’d had pressed to your back slowly moves around to your front, moving down your stomach to between your legs once more, rubbing against your clit, quietly asking if this is okay, if you’re enjoying this, if there’s anything else he can do, and immediately you find the same words he’d said to you spilling from your lips, telling him everything he was doing was perfect and felt absolutely wonderful. Encouraged, he continues, moving just a bit faster, enough that the stimulation is almost too much. You warn him, and he doesn’t do anything to slow you down- if anything, he works even harder to bring you to release at this point. You can tell just how close he is as well; he grabs at the blankets below you, his hand is shaking even though his movements are firm, and his voice is cracking between sound and silence as you rock your hips to meet his thrusts.

He slows down in favor of thrusting a bit harder, wondering if that will send you over the edge- and it does, the waves of pleasure crashing over you like a tidal wave. A loud cry of his name leaves your lips, and soon enough you hear your own name, cried out just as ecstatically and just as loud. 

There is a comfortable silence in the room as you lie quietly, catching your breath- the arm Jakob is supporting himself with is shaking but he’s at least managing to not crush you, something you’re quite grateful for. After a moment, he slowly slides out of you, rolling onto his side and pulling you close, kissing you all over your face and asking if you’re okay and if all of that was alright and just give him a moment to recover a bit more and he’ll be glad to get you a cup of tea. He then finds himself blushing heavily- for one, he’d already poured the tea before and now it was almost as cold as ice, and for two he’d gone and used your name, not your title, and such was a grave disrespect and he hopes you can forgive him.

You do, and give him the gentle reminder that, as your lover, such formalities are unneeded.

You admit to yourself it is kind of cute that he does insist on being so formal, however.

After a moment or two, he looks at you almost shyly, a slight smile on his face, and he cups your cheek for a moment before leaning in to kiss your forehead. He hesitates for a moment, lingering, before sitting up and standing, only to have to lean against the bed a bit for support, pouring two cups of tea, then pulling back the blankets, helping you move to curl up under them. You gladly accept his help, glad for all the affection, and smile as he settles in next to you, handing you your teacup. 

You’re a bit embarrassed when you realize just how sore your throat is, now.

He smiles, holding you closely as you both drink the tea, wrapping the blankets up around the both of you. You lean against his chest, calmed by his heartbeat and now-even breathing, and close your eyes.

You softly whisper that you love him, and he responds that he loves you, too. He says it so much, years and years of love bursting from every word.

You doze off feeling safe, warm, and happy as he holds you.


End file.
